


Delightful

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: Summary:  Y/N has lived with the Winchesters for a little over a year.  A fellow hunter they had run across once at Ellen’s bar.  Again on a hunt.  Then on another hunt where they joined her.  The three hit it off easily and as time went on, she just somehow found her way into the bunker.Flirting was a daily event with the three of them.  So was pizza and beer.Somewhere along the line Sam had enough with their unhealthy ways and decided he was going to save everyone from “diabetes and heart attacks!”  He decided that they would go running together regularly.  He only bothered with Y/N once.  She shot at him.When Sam began bellowing through the halls one morning for Dean at 6am, Dean did the only reasonable thing he could. . .





	Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> Delight  
> de·light  
> dəˈlīt/
> 
> verb  
> 1\. please (someone) greatly.  
> "an experience guaranteed to delight"  
> synonyms: charm, enchant, captivate, entrance, thrill; 
> 
> noun  
> 1.  
> great pleasure.  
> "the girls squealed with delight"  
> synonyms: pleasure, happiness, joy, glee, gladness;

                “DEAN!!”  Sam bellowed, his bass voice bouncing off the walls and echoing through the bunker.  She could hear him around the corner, banging on Dean’s door.  She blinked sleepily at the elder Winchester as he stood in the hallway outside her own door, his blanket draped over his shoulders.  He shifted from one foot to the other like an impatient child. 

                “Please, can I just crash on your floor for a couple of hours?”  His green eyes, cloudy with sleep beseeched her.  She smiled and nodded, stepping back to let him in.  “Thanks Y/N, I’m still hungover from cartoon night and I swear if he makes me run, I’m going to puke everywhere.”  Dropping to his knees next to her bed, he stretched out on the super plush carpet she had. 

                “I love how you call anime binges “cartoons” like you’re fooling anyone.”  Stepping over him as she hopped back into her own warm bed, she muttered, “You puke on that carpet D, and you are buying me a new one.”

                “Scouts honor…”  He mumbled as he drifted away almost instantly. 

                His light snoring should have been driving her insane.  She cherished her solitude; even on the road, more often than not, she’d get her own room.  Boys were just too noisy.  But the soft, gentile rumble from the man on the floor sent her right back to sleep.

                Slowly drifting back into consciousness, she stretched, and rolled onto her side.  With a sigh, she swung her feet over the edge and leaned forward, intending to place her feet on the floor.  She _expected_ it to be the floor.  But her feet hit something solid much too soon.  Solid, but warm and with a softness to it.  Alarm rose in her chest as she reached over to her nightstand.  She flipped on the light just as a hand closed around her ankle. 

                “Please,” Dean’s voice wafted up from beneath her.  “Please God, don’t step down.”

                Looking down, she saw that she’d placed one foot on his thigh, the other one, squarely on his junk.  She moved her eyes up and met his panicked ones.  “Oop!  Sorry D!  I totally forgot you were there!”  She lifted both of her legs and swung them back onto the bed. 

                He raised himself up on his hands, leaning back with his legs splayed out before him.  He tipped his head up towards her with that grin, “Gotta say, that’s the first time I’ve ever heard that.”

                Rolling her eyes, she stepped back down onto the floor, one foot on the outside of his hip, her other between his legs.  Standing over him a moment, she looked at the clock.  “Almost noon.”  She said absently, suddenly aware of his body heat radiating into her ankles.  She looked back down, “About standard for us.  Sam has probably disowned us again by now.”

                “At least he stopped bellowing for me.”  He shrugged and rubbed a hand over his stubble.  His eyes lazily wandered their way up her body, finally meeting her eyes again, “What do you think?  Do I shave today?  His emerald eyes began to glitter with mischief. 

                She dropped down into a squat, her core resting on his upper thigh.  Pure muscle against pure softness and heat caused his eyes to widen just a bit as she smiled.  Placing her hands on his cheeks, she pulled him towards her.  His arms swung forward and his hands ghosted her hips as she held him close.  She placed one cheek to his and dragged along his jaw, like a cat. 

                She sensed his body tensing and heard his breathing falter.  Releasing him and standing up in one movement, he almost fell onto his back.  “Nah.”  She smiled down at him.  “I like a little friction burn.”

                The glitter turned into fire as his lips cocked into another grin.  “Aw darlin’ you just woke the demon,” he glanced down at his waist and her eyes followed to watch the thin pants begin to tent as he hardened.  He looked back up with raised eyebrows as he reached for her. 

                She stepped away and backed towards the door.  “In our line of work, that statement means something totally different.  Those gorgeous eyes turn black, I’m stabbing you in the face.  No matter how good looking you are.”

                “A little darkness, you never know; we might like it.”  He grunted as he pulled himself to his feet.  “We all have a little in us.  Don’t we?”  He took a step towards her.  Then another.  Soon they were almost nose to nose.  They were still.  One studying the other and quietly wondering why everything suddenly felt so different. 

                “So, do you want the shower room first?”  Dean turned to reach behind him to retrieve his blanket from the floor.  “I should probably go find the boy.”

                “Aw, we aren’t going together?”  The desire in her voice caused Dean to spin back to her, to find she’d moved across the room and was rummaging through one of her dresser drawers.  “There’s seven stalls.  You’re safe from me.”  She padded back past him to the door.

                He cocked his head to study her.  Dressed in an old shirt and shorts, he couldn’t imagine anything he wanted more in the world at this moment.  “What has gotten into us?”  He wondered aloud.  He realized that he wasn’t absolutely sure how he wanted this play out but when he spoke again, the want he heard in his voice seemed to answer that.  “This isn’t like us.  Is it?”

                “I don’t honestly know.”  She said from the door, one hand on the handle.  “But Dean, you look like you taste delightful.  And I’m starving.” 

                “Lead the way.”  Dean tossed his blanket on the foot of her bed and followed her out the door.

               

                They reached the door to the showers at the same time, Dean pressing up against her back as she pushed through.  She could feel his erection against her as she entered, and her entire core pulsed at the contact.  They stood together as the door closed behind them, leaning back against him, enjoying his hardness.  Their breathing the only noise in the cavernous room. 

                His hands slid up her arms and onto her shoulders.  She let her head fall back against as he gripped her and gently turned her around to face him.  “If we’re going to do this, it has to be right.”  He said as he tipped her chin up.

                Green gazed into Y/E/C as he dipped his head down, barely caressing her lips with his own.  He pulled back just enough to see her lips part and chase after his.  They met again, this time, his tongue pushing softly against her lips.  She opened her mouth to return his gentleness with fire and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly to her. 

                Every nerve blasting awake, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her of the ground.  Her gasp was lost in her throat as Dean sucked on her bottom lip.   She wrapped her legs around his waist and they both moaned when she tightened around him.  “Why did we leave your room?”  Dean panted when he broke off the kiss for air. 

                “I was just wondering that.”  She laughed and the vibration rolled through both of them.  “I mean, we’re just going to get dirty again.”  She dragged her tongue along his neck up to suckle his earlobe.  He growled softly as the motion gave him goosebumps.  “So?  My bed or yours?” 

                Moments later, they were back in her room, tangled up in each other on her bed.  Settling between her legs, he cradled her head in his hands and refused to stop kissing her.  She arched her hips up, pressing harder against him and he gasped into her mouth.  “I have wondered what you tasted like for so long.”  He breathed. 

                “Me too,” she lightly traced her fingers up his sides, under his shirt, eventually pulling it up over his head.  Dean shivered and allowed her to run her hands down past his waist to grasp his perfect ass.  “I’ve wondered how you would feel on top of me.  Inside me.”

                “Actually, I think it’s time you get that friction burn you wanted.”  He untangled his hands from her hair and crawled down her body.  By the time he hooked his fingers into the waist of her shorts, her breathing was ragged.  Peeling them from her, he kissed up the inside of her thigh, making a point to press his cheek against her, dragging his stubble along her skin.  She purred for him.  The sound caused Dean’s erection became almost painful. 

                She lifted her head to look down as he grasped her hips and turned her so that her legs hung off the edge of the bed.  Kneeling on the floor, he returned to her core.  This time, dragging his stubble along the inside of both thighs, as he approached.  Deft fingers held her folds open, he paused to blow warm air against the exposed flesh.  She purred again.  “Oh god, you’re so perfect,” he whispered and finally pressed his tongue against her clit. 

                She arched off the bed with a shout, her thighs closing around his head for a moment, before loosening.  “Do that again.”  She whispered, reaching down and running her hands through his hair.

                “Gladly.”  He smiled and began assaulting her with his tongue.  Immediately she was writhing beneath him, gasping his name.  Each time his name caressed his ears, his erection pulsed against the confines of his boxers.  Soon, he was throbbing with want of her.  Sliding his tongue as far inside her as he could, she arched into his mouth again.  Her legs began trembling and he suspected she was getting close.  Fisting her hands in his hair, “Dean?!”  The tone of her words answering his suspicions and he focused his tongue back on the sensitive nub. 

                The grip on his hair stung in a delicious way and he found himself moaning against her as his erection throbbed painfully.  Swirling his tongue and thrusting a finger inside her, her legs suddenly stiffened as she arched into his mouth.  Repeating his name as her orgasm carried her away.  She spread her legs wider, digging her heels into his back, as the waves washed over her and he continued until she began to squirm away. 

                He tossed her legs back up on the bed, wiped his chin with his hand, stood, and flopped down beside her with a grin.  She immediately rolled into his arms and pressed her full body against his.  Her open mouth pressed against his neck as she panted.  “Oh my God.”  She whispered.  Again, he throbbed with desire and a moan escaped before he could contain it.  Reaching down, he grabbed the waist of his shorts, tugging them off, as she began to scoot farther down the bed. 

                She put her hand on his hip and pushed him onto his back.  “Your turn?”  He half laughed as her hand wrapped around his solid member.  “Oh please say it’s your turn.”  He’d lifted his head to watch her but the sensation of her soft hand surrounding him, he let his head fall back onto the pillows. 

                “Mmm.”  Was all he heard before he was suddenly sheathed to the hilt in her warm mouth.  Slamming both hands down on the bed beside him he fought not to buck his hips.  Pulling back, she released him, only to drag her tongue along the shaft.  “I was right.  You do taste delightful.”  She moved her mouth up and down with agonizing slowness until the burn in Dean’s stomach turned into a wildfire that spread out to his limbs and he came with such force that he saw spots. 

                Later, once they caught their breath and were dozing in each other’s arms, a thought occurred to him.  “Y/N?”

                “Mmm?”  She replied sleepily.

                “Why did you use the word delightful?” 

                “Do you know what it means?”

                Pause.  “Sure I do.”  He wasn’t pleased with his voice giving away his indignation.  “It’s that thing you do when you clap your hands and squeal when you see something cute.”

                She laughed, the warmth of it and her body causing him to stir again.  “Well you’re not wrong.”   She reached across him to grab her phone from the nightstand.  She rubbed against his chest, stomach, and hips thoroughly before settling back next to him.  “Here, look it up.”  She kissed his shoulder and rolled out of bed; heading for her dresser.  Stopping halfway there instead to grab the clean change of clothes abandoned earlier.  "I am headed to the shower for real this time.  Don’t be long.”

                Half reading, half watching her, he held out his arm, one finger up.  “Hold up.  Don’t’ start without me.”  Sat up, and hoisted himself out of her bed.  He stood at the foot, his lips moving with the definition.  “Pleasure huh?”  He smirked, “Son of a bitch.”  Dropping the phone back on the bed, he hurried after her.     


End file.
